1977
by MalleoGurl
Summary: An old friend of Foxy's comes back when she picks up her brother from work.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the old pizzeria's parking lot, Eva watched herself in the mirror and waited for her brother Mike to come out. She had to be there by 6 in the morning to pick him up because he was too chicken to get his own license. She reminded him time and time again that he was turning 18, while Mike replied with an essay on car accidents and how many deaths occur a year. He was such a stupid kid it drove the girl nuts.

She was becoming impatient. It was going on 6:10, and Mike still hadn't come out. He must've been toying with those stupid animatronics again, he always had some dumb story to tell about his night when he came home.

_"That's nice, dear."_

_"You have such an imagination, son."_

Eva's parents would say. Mike would tell these tall tales about how the animatronics came to life and tried to kill him, then just magically powered down at 6. He probably did it to screw with Eva, he was such an idiot.

Eva slammed her fists on the wheel and hopped out of the car. She headed towards the opening of the pizzeria her family went to when she was kid. Yanking the door open and stepping inside, it was dark. She squinted her eyes, trying to find a light switch. "Mike?" She called. After a few moments, she heard a faint "here". She walked down the hall she heard it from, and froze up when she saw the Freddy animatronic lying across Mike's lap.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I didn't do this! It fell on me!"

"You're gonna get in trouble screwing with those things!"

Eva hissed as she shoved the heavy animatronic off Mike's lap. It wasn't easy, but she finally got it to fall off, and with a loud thud it hit the floor. "Mike, why do you screw with everything?"

"Eva, it came at me-"

"Shut up about this crazy shit! The robots aren't alive!"

Eva growled. She then eyed the Freddy robot on the floor. "Help me move it back to the stage." Mike shook his head.

"I am not touching that thing."

"Why?"

"It just tried to kill me!"

"Mike!"

Eva hollered. The boy looked to her, then back to Freddy. "Fine." With much effort, the two picked up the animatronic and took some time shoving it back to the stage. In 30 minutes Mike's boss would be there to open up shop. Not like there was any point in doing so, the place was going down the toilet. Passing the old purple curtain while shoving Freddy to the stage, Eva noticed the out of order sign. Wasn't that Foxy's stage?

"Eva? C'mon, push."

Mike hissed, bringing Eva back from her thoughts. Finally getting Freddy back into position, the siblings left the stage and headed to the exit. Eva took another glance at the closed curtain.

_Eva._

The women froze, then looked to Mike. "That's not funny, Mike."

"What's not funny?"

He looked back at her. The girl shook her head. "Nothing. Forget it." On the drive home, Eva was mostly silent. Pulling into her parent's driveway, she shot Mike a glance.

"Why's Pirate Cove out of order?"

"It was on the news, remember? Foxy took a chunk outta a kid's head."

"_That _was Foxy?"

"Who'd you think it was?"

"I-I don't know..."

The women sighed. She supposed robots went a little crazy after a few years. That newscast had been back in '87, only four years ago. Had he been out of order for that long? She then snapped from her thoughts when Mike hopped out of the car. "See ya sis."

"Yeah... see ya." Suddenly a thought popped into her head. "Mike, wait!" The boy turned back to her. "Why are you working there?"

"I... I wanted to see if... A certain someone remembered me." He shrugged before he went back to the house.

* * *

><p><em>1977. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was newly opened. The gang of robots were created to entertain. Treat all children equally. But there was one Foxy liked more than the rest. The little girl with the raven hair and eye patch. Just like himself. Though her eye patch was on her left eye as opposed to Foxy's. Though several times during her visit at the pizzeria had he noticed she lacked an eye underneath that eye patch. Once the robot noticed, he leaned back behind the curtains and felt his own eye underneath his own eye patch. It was perfectly fine. Something made the robot feel upset. It felt like guilt. Like the feeling when a child stole a cookie from the cookie jar without his mother's permission. Foxy grabbed his eye patch that was attached to his suit and yanked it off as hard as he could. Suddenly it came off and the robot felt something sharp, something unpleasant... Pain? Foxy let out a mechanical grunt. Slowly pressing his fingers up against where his eye patch had been, he felt exposed wires. Foxy peeked his head back out, and there was the girl. She looked at him, her head cocked to the side. She seemed to be the only one who noticed him peeking out, and without her parents paying any mind she trotted towards the robot. She climbed onto the stage and yanked her own eye patch off. Foxy watched her. He was fascinated. <em>

_"Bend ova."_

_Foxy slowly bent forward until he was face to face with the little girl. She smiled and pulled her eye patch over the fox's head. She placed it on Foxy's right eye. "Done." She seemed satisfied. Foxy studied the area where her eye was missing. He could barely see inside the socket, but he could tell she was definitely missing an eye. "You're my friend." The girl giggled. Foxy blinked, then nodded slowly. "Friend." He repeated, his voice deep and mechanical sounding. _


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping Mike off, Eva ran in to use the bathroom quickly. As she neared the bathroom, she noticed Mike stayed put by the doorway as she headed in. "What're you doing?"

"Making sure they don't get you."

"God, Mike. Quit it already. And go away, I don't need you to hear me pee."

The boy hesistated at first, then sighed.

"Fine. I'm gonna go to the stage..."

"No," Eva grabbed him by the arm.

"Enough screwing with the bots. You'll get fired."

"I'm not touching them. They're already alive."

"Oh my god, Mike!" Eva yelled, shoving him away. The boy gave her a mean glare and headed down the dirty hall. Didn't they clean this place?

Eva entered the stall, then placed some wipes across the toilet seat. No way was she sitting on it bare. Whipping her pants down, she slowly sat down and let out her release. With a sigh, she leaned forward. She then heard a loud bang, followed by running. "Mike? What the hell is going on out there?" Eva called. When he didn't answer, Eva growled with annoyance. The footsteps entered the bathroom and Eva jumped when they banged on her stall's door.

"Mike?"

She looked down, seeing not Mike's shoes but mechanical feet.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly the figure threw another pound onto the door. Eva quickly yanked her pants back up and stumbled back when the door finally gave in. There stood Foxy, the Pirate Cove fox. His old pirate song began replaying in Eva's head as fear numbed her body. The robot grabbed her by the shirt and yanked her towards him. "Let go of me!" Eva cried, trying to pull away from the robot. He threw her over his shoulder, leaving the bathroom.

"Mike!"

She screamed. Once again she didn't get a reply. "What did you do with my brother?!" She cried, banging on Foxy's back. The animatronic didn't reply as he continued to carry her down the hall. Eva pounded his back and kicked, but it didn't seem to effect him.

The fox stepped up onto his stage and yanked the curtain open. Stepping inside, Eva saw the old pirate themed stage. It looked old and worn down, old props not in the places she remembered them being. Foxy yanked her off his shoulder and tossed her into an old dusty bean bag chair. The fear numbed her body again. Foxy glared at her, then grabbed the eye patch on her face. She let out a fearful cry, clenching her eyes shut. Foxy ripped the eye patch off, then went towards a fake treasure chest. He threw it open, then yanked out what appeared to be a smaller eye patch. He came back to Eva and handed it to her.

"Friend." He said. Eva then recognized those same yellow glowing eyes.

"Foxy." She said quietly. The animatronic looked down at the eye patch still in her hand. He let out a strange growl, poking her hand with his hook. She looked to it, then nodded.

"Right..." She pulled it over her head. It didn't fit as good as it use to. Foxy seemed satisfied.

"Done." He then went back to the treasure chest and yanked out an old tape. He went back to Eva and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"Yours." He tapped it with his hook. The raven haired girl looked down to it. Elton John was written on the tape. "My old Elton cassette... How'd you get this?" Foxy pointed to the floor.

"I...I left it here?" The fox nodded wildly, happy that she realized what he was signaling. "Oh...well thank you." Foxy then glared at her, closing his broken jaw.

"What's the matter?" Foxy pointed to his ears.

"You... Want to listen to it?" Foxy nodded. Eva got to her feet.

"Okay. But first you need to tell me where Mike is." She said sternly. Foxy nodded again, then picked her back up. "Foxy, I-I can walk!" He simply ignored her and made his way to the storage room in the back of the pizzeria. Yanking the door open, Mike fell out. "Eva! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered, turning her head and leaning up on Foxy's shoulder to look at him. "Foxy... You can set me down." The fox obeyed, placing the women back onto her feet. She turned to her shorter brother.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Mike."

"It's no big deal." The trio looked up the hall when they heard a noise. There stood Bonnie and Chica.

"Friends." Came Foxy's deep voice. The other two robots were silent, then nodded. Eva noticed Mike smiling. Out on the stage, the animatronics gathered around while Eva and Mike fiddled with the old cassette player. After a couple minutes, Elton John's Crocodile Rock began to echo through the pizzeria. As he began to sing, Eva heard another voice join in. A deep mechanical voice that belonged to Foxy. She turned to the fox who had his eyes on her He pointed to the cassette player, then began to jolt his hips back and fourth. The other robots seemed amused by this, as they began copying Foxy. Mike was laughing at the scene, and Eva felt a small grin form on her face. Foxy then grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him.

He wanted to dance.

Eva smiled and grabbed his hand and hook. They spun around the stage as the women laughed. Once the song ended, another one played. It was Honky Cat, one of Eva's favorites. An hour was spent listening and dancing to the tape, until it hit 5 AM. Shutting the cassette player off, Mike looked to the animatronics.

"Sorry guys... It's almost time to leave." The robots looked disappointed. Especially Foxy. Looking to Eva, he pulled her into a tight hug. The women let out a grunt, then wrapped her own arms around him.

"Mike... Did Bonnie remember you?" Eva asked, referring to yesterday's conversation.

"I think so. He was really friendly towards me." The women smiled and watched as her brother got out of the car.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah."

"Bye Mike."

Pulling out and driving back home, Foxy stayed on Eva's mind. Feeling her old eye patch, she felt a lone tear spill over.

* * *

><p>Foxy stayed hidden behind his curtain as he could hear the children's chattering and the band's music in the background. He didn't want to wait until nightfall to see Eva again. Whenever he thought of the girl, it felt like every gear in his body turned. She was so beautiful to the fox, such a gentle human unlike all the others he's ever met. When he touched her, he noted how soft her skin was. Foxy also noted how sleek and shiny her raven hair was. How blue her one eye was, blue like the sea. She had been such a cute child Foxy remembered, but she was grown now. It was something strange the humans did. Foxy always noticed how girls and boys bodies changed as they aged. Women's bodies formed a strange shape, like an hourglass while men grew tall and hairy. Foxy had seen it all before, being in this pizzeria for so long. Foxy felt curious once he saw Eva again. She had grown what were called breasts and wide hips. She had a pear shaped body, opposed to most of the mother's and older sisters Foxy had seen over the years. Foxy rarely remembered Mike though. He was only a small child the last time he saw him, and his hair still seemed as blonde as when he was young.<p>

Waiting and waiting, just wanting Eva to come back. He dreamt about being with her, like the parents who brought their children in. Maybe it would be a tad strange to have a group of children like the parents, the animatronic fox had to admit. But for once, maybe children weren't the main pirority here... Eva was.


	3. Chapter 3

Foxy's feelings for Eva were getting dangerously high. Each night of the week the Schmidt siblings stopped by and they would tell stories, listen to music, play games and they even brought movies. It was no lie that the animatronics began to grow fond of their reacquainted friends. They even began to speak like the siblings, talking in full sentences rather than just simple words. Mike had brought over a real guitar for Bonnie to play with while Eva brought over her sewing machine to fix up Foxy. Though she didn't have any metal parts to place over the hole in the animatromic's sturdy chest, she figured putting at least something over it would help a little.

After about two weeks, it was now a habit to spend the night at the pizzeria. It no longer felt like a job to Mike. Sure, his boss probably wouldn't like finding out that Eva had actually been tagging along, but it's not like he had to pay her. Thursday night, Mike and Bonnie did their usual routine of watching cheesy action movies while Eva and the other three animatronics played a board game. Battleship was a favorite of theirs. Something didn't seem right to Eva though. Foxy seemed distant. Freddy and Chica would grow impatient when they had to remind the fox it was his turn, until they finally shoved him from the game. Returning to his cove, he knew Eva was following him across the diner.

"Foxy?" Her voice sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, lass."

The fox responded. Before he was shut down, Foxy was to talk like a pirate. It almost came natural to speak like one now that he talked more often. Eva had brought him some chapter books about pirates to read during the long days of opening hours. The way they talked in his books, Foxy liked. It reminded him of when he could still perform.

"Foxy, what's the matter?" She followed him behind the curtain.

"I'm alright, I promise. I just need a moment."

"Do you feel okay?" She neared him.

"I feel fine, I promise!" Foxy hissed, backing away from her. She reached out for him and he dodged her hand.

"Foxy, did I do something?" She asked, slowly bringing her hand to her chest.

"Of course not, lass..."

"What is it then?"

Foxy shook his head, then looked down to the floor. "I will never get what I want... I wasn't created to..."

He then felt Eva wrap her arms around him and hug tightly. This only made the situation worse. Foxy gave in though, running his mechanical fingers through her long raven hair. The women then looked up to him, kissing him on the snout. His gears were running nonstop again. It was meant to be a harmless little peck, but that beautiful blue eye of Eva's sent Foxy into a dreamy haze. He pressed his lips against Eva's the best he could. The women seemed confused, yanking her face away.

"Foxy, are you _kissing_ me?"

He grabbed her jaw, turning her face back towards him. Eva was now frightened, trying to get out of the robot's grasp. "I love you." Foxy said before he ran his tongue up Eva's cheek. This sent a chill down the women's spine. Suddenly the bite of '87 began clouding up Eva's mind.

_What had happened that day? _

Foxy was so close to her head with his mouth...

"Foxy!" Eva let out a sob. The fox pulled her close, pressing her head against his chest. She tried to yank away, but his grip was so tight. "You're hurting me..." She cried quietly. Foxy's eyes suddenly flew open and he shoved the women away. She stumbled back, landing on her rear.

"I am not hurting you! I never hurt anyone!" He hissed. Eva only glared at him. "I'm loving you! How could you say I'm hurting you when I'm doing the opposite?!" Foxy continued fuming. Eva began to scoot back slowly.

"_You_ hurt _me_! You hurt me when you never came back! I got shut down because of you!"

"What're you talking about?" Eva cried.

"The little girl from '87! She looked so much like you that I called her Eva. She kept correcting me over and over again and I got so mad I bit her..." Foxy explained, coming closer to Eva. The women was terrified, backing up until she reached the curtain. She noticed Mike and the others were now there, watching.

"Don't do this, Foxy." Bonnie warned.

"You don't know what it's like!" Foxy turned his head to the rabbit. "To have that kid you cared so much about... They finally come back and they won't love you..."

"I do love you, Foxy." Eva said. "But I'm not _in_ love with you..."

He only glared at her, then looked away. "I understand."

"Foxy..."

"Just go. I don't want to see you anymore."

Eva looked to Mike. He helped her up and before leaving the cove she looked back to Foxy, who was just standing with his arms crossed. He looked deep in thought.

The drive home was silent. As she pulled into her parents' driveway, she waited for Mike to get out.

"Eva."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about what happened." Her brother said. The women looked to him, then let out a sigh.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't of taken this job..."

Eva didn't respond.

"I don't want you to come with me anymore." He said before he got out the car. Eva remained silent and headed home.

In her bed, Eva's thoughts refused to let her sleep. How could she forget the bite of '87? The truth was she never really did forget it; her mind just made up excuses for Foxy. Their friendship blinded her. But Foxy didn't seem bad at all... Maybe a little obsessive... Eva sighed, rolling over in her bed.

* * *

><p>Even though Mike told her not to come, she still needed to patch things up with Foxy. She probably wouldn't visit him anymore, but Eva didn't want their goodbye to be a bad one.<p>

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm just gonna run in and talk to Foxy a little."

"That's such a dumb idea." Mike hissed. They sat in her car in the pizzeria's parking lot.

"Mike, think of you and Bonnie having a fight. Look, I'm not staying, I'm just gonna pop in and then leave."

The boy thought for a moment then shook his head. "Okay, okay."

Stepping inside, the siblings had a look around. They then heard something from the hallway, but dismissed it when they made their way to the stage. The three animatronics looked to them.

"Hello." They all said, almost in unison.

"Hey guys."

"What're we gonna do tonight?" Bonnie sounded excited, making his way to Mike.

"You said you were gonna bring that game that goes on the TV!" Chica added. Mike laughed slightly.

"Don't worry... I did..."

Eva looked sad.

"Guys... Eva's gonna stop coming from now on." Mike said after he looked to her. The animatronics blinked.

"Is it because of yesterday?! That was nothing, Foxy just-"

"I'm sorry, guys," Eva interrupted Freddy. "Obviously Foxy wants something more of me but... We couldn't possibly be together. We're way too different."

"We know..." Bonnie looked down to his feet.

"Is he in the cove?" Eva then asked, looking past them.

"We haven't seen him all day, to be honest."

"What?" Mike snapped.

"Yeah, he disappeared."

Eva swallowed hard, looking to her brother. "Did he leave the pizzeria?"

"Of course not! It's against the rules!" Freddy shot.

"Then where could've he gone?!"

"Probably just around here somewhere..." Chica looked around. "Wouldn't be the first time he's done this."

Mike sighed, looking back to his sister. "Forget about Foxy. Go home."

As much as she wanted to say no, she gave in. With a nod, she stepped down from the stage and left the pizzeria.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm gonna look for Foxy."

"We'll help." Freddy replied, though it looked as if Chica nor Bonnie agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's not here!" Mike hissed after searching for what seemed hours. Freddy and Mike were both becoming panicked while Bonnie and Chica were disappointed over the lack of fun they were having. They searched every room, even the kitchen, and still haven't found the fox. Mike then thought of the possibility of Foxy trying to find Eva's house.

And if he had?

"I'm gonna call Eva." Mike called to the others as he made his way into the office. Picking up the phone, he waited for a response while the phone rang and rang. Each ring was like a punch to Mike. She wasn't answering. It went to the answering machine.

"Eva? Is everything okay? Foxy isn't here, we looked everywhere. H-he must've... Ya know, sneaked out." Mike looked to Freddy who was standing in the doorway.

"Please call back. Please tell me you're okay."

* * *

><p>Eva drove down the road from town in a wooded area, trying to peak around through the darkness. The headlights were her only source of light. Mike had told her to forget Foxy, but she couldn't. She for some reason doubted he was still at the pizzeria and suspected he sneaked outside somehow. It's something a hurt Foxy would do. As Eva searched around, she saw something flash in front of her car. Hitting the breaks, the car screeched into a halt. There stood Foxy, his bright eyes looking directly at Eva. She quickly hopped out of the car and went to him, wrapping her arms around the animatronic despite how frightened and angry she was with him. Beneath all her fear and anger, she still cared about him.<p>

"What are you doing out here?!" She yelled once she pulled away. The fox looked at her, then looked to her car.

"I needed outta that place."

"The pizzeria?"

"No, me mum's ass. Yes the pizzeria!"

Eva had heard that term somewhere before, then realized Mike had always said it. Foxy must've picked up a bit of Mike's stupidity. "Foxy, you can't run away. You need to go home."

"No. I don't want ta sit behind a curtain all day anymore."

"Well that's how it is. I'm sorry, Foxy, but-"

"Just because it's how it is doesn't mean that's how it should be!" Foxy interrupted her, his mechanical voice booming through the dark. It was then silent, the only noise being Eva's car running. "Foxy, sometimes life isn't fair... Especially for you... You're not... Not-"

"Not what? Human? I have to be a human to be appreciated? To matter?!" He argued.

"That's just the way things are, Foxy!" Eva felt herself shaking with rage and fear. Foxy only glared at her, his yellow eyes glowing.

"That's the way it is, especially when you kill a child... Why did you do it?" Eva's voice grew softer.

"I already told you why."

"Tell me again."

Foxy hesitated, then lowered his eyelids. "You meant the world to me. None of the kids liked me, back when I was in order. Every time my show started all ye would hear were groans. But you... You loved me. You were always lookin' in the cove," Eva saw a small grin crawl onto his lips.

"And then... You stopped comin'. I didn't see you anymore. That's when everything started goin' wrong. I couldn't perform. I started glitching out during my shows. And then a girl... Hair almost as soft as yours. I honestly thought it was you... I scared everyone by climbin' off the stage to go see her," Foxy looked away from Eva.

"I was so happy. I said, 'Eva, Eva is that you?' and the girl looked at me like I was insane. 'I'm Emily' she said. Emily. Not Eva. My whole world crumbled right there and I... I freaked out. Suddenly there was blood everywhere and so many screams. I don't even remembering biting her."

"But you did." Eva's voice came sharp, like a dagger. Foxy flinched, looking down to his exposed metal feet. "You don't understand. I... I didn't mean to." Eva let out a sigh, reaching up and caressing his face. She saw oil leak from his eyes. Were those meant to be tears? Could robots even cry?

"C'mon. Let's go for a ride."

The car ride had been silent for almost an hour. Foxy watched Eva, her lips pursed together and her hands gripping the steering wheel. She looked deep in thought. Finally she let out a cough, then took a quick glance at Foxy. "I'm not mad at you... If that's what you're wondering." Honestly, it was all Foxy had been thinking about. He felt a good feeling, like something had been lifted off his shoulders. Relief? "I... I'm sorry. I don't know what to do, Foxy. I don't want to take you back to the pizzeria either."

"Let me stay with you!" Foxy suddenly blurted. Eva didn't flinch one bit. She looked as if she expected him to say that. The women was silent once more. Each minute of silence made Foxy more and more nervous. Was she going to allow him to stay? Or take him back? Foxy couldn't bare this silence. What was she thinking?! "Foxy." She suddenly spoke back up. His eyes quickly went back to her.

"I'm going to take you back to the pizzeria. But I'll think about it. I'll have to see if I can set things up for you at my house. It's not very big..." She explained.

"Eva!" Foxy let out an excited cry, and he leaned over and hugged her. The girl smiled slightly, trying to keep her eyes on the road. "Alright, Foxy... But I want you to understand that we're just friends." The fox blinked. Maybe he couldn't be with Eva. But she agreed to have him stay. At least she'd be in his life. His thoughts then shifted to Freddy and the others. If he were to go with Eva, what would become of them? They seemed content living in the pizzeria. Maybe Foxy could still visit somehow. "I know. I'm sorry." Foxy replied after a moment of thinking. As they drove through the dark night, Foxy thought of how different Mike looked from Eva. His blonde hair and pale skin opposed to her dark hair and tan skin. Though they both had blue eyes.

"Eva?" The girl glanced at Foxy. "How come you and Mike look so... Different?" The women smiled softly and let out a small chuckle. "My mother had an affair with another man when I was little. Little Mikey may or may not be my dad's, but he still managed to love him like a son. And he still managed to love my mother." Foxy thought for a moment. Were humans really _that _forgiving? At least, some of them were. Eva must've gotten that compassion from her father. She just forgave Foxy for basically everything. Foxy studied her profile. It was no secret that she was mature and independent. Foxy began to wonder if there was a man in her life. "Eva." He piped up. The women didn't glance at him this time, though he figured she was listening.

"Do you have... Someone in your life?" The fox asked, a little nervous for the answer. She gave him that same soft smile.

"No. But I'm sure I'll find that one special women one day."

"_Women_?" Foxy echoed. Eva giggled. Foxy imediatley thought of some of the parents he's seen in the pizzeria throughout the years... A child with two moms or two dads instead of one of each. Foxy honestly didn't know what to think of it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Foxy. I honestly didn't think it mattered." Eva explained, and Foxy began to notice they were getting near the pizzeria. He was suddenly nervous that the others would be angry for him running off. Especially Freddy.


End file.
